This invention relates to the construction of vehicles having garbage loading and storage facilities in general and, in particular, to a new and useful construction for mounting a rotary storage tank, particularly for garbage, on the chassis of a vehicle which includes a box girder or beam which is mounted on a supporting frame and which provides means for mounting the drive for the rotary drum as well as for absorbing all of the operating forces thereon which are effective to advance the garbage into the interior of the drum.